


Shark Week

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Love Bites, Sharks, Silly, crowley is a dork, shark week, we all know this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: You're watching Shark Week. Crowley joins you.





	Shark Week

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY SHARK WEEK!

The only light that was on in the room was coming from the tv. Sharks swam around in the depths of the ocean. Subconsciously, you pulled your feet up onto the couch. It was as if the floor was the ocean on the television screen with sharks ready to nip your toes.

There was a gorgeous great white swimming in the ocean by the coast of South Africa. Its eyes were black while it passed the camera. The serrated teeth protruded from its mouth. The clampers told you it was a male shark and boy was it big. It was big enough that one curious bite from the animal would be enough to kill you. Too bad humans let their fear get the best of them in their genocide against one of the ocean’s most majestic beasts.

To get a better understanding of the ocean’s majestic beasts, a group of scientists was trying to get it to leap out of the water while chasing a robotic seal. The seal would tell them the bite force it used and the speed of impact. It’d also make for some pretty cinematic television for Shark Week.

The robotic seal was thrown out into the choppy ocean near where the great white was spotted. It floated back and forth. The silhouette shadowed the depths from beneath.

You bit your lip and leaned forward from the back of the couch. The shark picked up speed. You held your breath. Its mouth opened. Your body tensed. The beast turned its body vertical and prepared to surface.

“RAH!” Someone jumped on you from behind. Teeth pressed into the side of your neck. You screeched at the top of your lungs and fell forward onto the floor. You turned around bewildered with your heart hammering a million times a minute.

"Crowley!” you shouted and threw a pillow that fell with you at him. Crowley chuckled with a smirk plastered on his face. “You scared me half to death!” You rubbed your neck where he bit you. “I’m pretty sure you left a mark, too.”

“Sorry, love. I couldn’t help myself.” He patted the spot next to him. “Come on and sit with me.”

“Yeah, yeah,” you grumbled and quickly made your way back onto the safety of the couch. You grabbed onto his arm and held it close to you while focusing your attention back on the television screen.

Crowley glanced down at you out of the corner of his eye. The smirk on his face widened. He leaned his head down to your neck and nipped at it again. You squealed and tried pushing him away. “Crowley! Stop!” You started laughing at how he was starting to tickle you.

“I’m a shark,” Crowley growled as he continued to nuzzle and bite at your neck.

“Sharks don’t eat people!” you managed to say in between your fit of laughter.

“The Crowley shark does.” He gave one last bite to your neck and placed a quick kiss to your lips.

"You’re such a dork,” you said after returning the kiss.

“Mmm, you love me.”

“Yes, yes I do…Dork.”


End file.
